neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Drew Tingwell
Played Dr. Shepherd (1998) as well as served as writer from 1998 to 2008. Episodes written 1998 *Episode 3053 - 8 April 1998 *Episode 3098 - 10 June 1998 *Episode 3152 - 25 August 1998 *Episode 3190 - 16 October 1998 *Episode 3201 - 2 November 1998 1999 *Episode 3231 - 1 February 1999 *Episode 3262 - 16 March 1999 *Episode 3298 - 5 May 1999 *Episode 3329 - 17 June 1999 *Episode 3363 - 4 August 1999 *Episode 3396 - 20 September 1999 *Episode 3434 - 11 November 1999 2000 *Episode 3466 - 14 February 2000 *Episode 3499 - 30 March 2000 *Episode 3530 - 12 May 2000 *Episode 3562 - 27 June 2000 *Episode 3605 - 25 August 2000 *Episode 3629 - 28 September 2000 *Episode 3664 - 16 November 2000 2001 *Episode 3693 - 31 January 2001 *Episode 3733 - 28 March 2001 *Episode 3758 - 2 May 2001 *Episode 3793 - 20 June 2001 *Episode 3821 - 30 July 2001 *Episode 3854/3855 - 14 September 2001 (Episode 3855) *Episode 3883 - 24 October 2001 *Episode 3911 - 3 December 2001 2002 *Episode 3954 - 7 March 2002 *Episode 4083 - 4 September 2002 *Episode 4130 - 8 November 2002 *Episode 4144 - 28 November 2002 2003 *Episode 4186 - 28 February 2003 *Episode 4254 - 5 June 2003 *Episode 4302 - 12 August 2003 *Episode 4336 - 29 September 2003 *Episode 4355 - 24 October 2003 *Episode 4373 - 19 November 2003 *Episode 4386 - 8 December 2003 2004 *Episode 4413 - 11 February 2004 *Episode 4429 - 4 March 2004 *Episode 4441 - 22 March 2004 *Episode 4462 - 20 April 2004 *Episode 4490 - 28 May 2004 *Episode 4508 - 23 June 2004 *Episode 4542 - 10 August 2004 *Episode 4573 - 22 September 2004 *Episode 4599 - 28 October 2004 *Episode 4617 - 23 November 2004 2005 * Episode 4642 - 25 January 2005 * Episode 4669 - 3 March 2005 * Episode 4690 - 1 April 2005 * Episode 4711 - 2 May 2005 * Episode 4740 - 10 June 2005 * Episode 4764 - 14 July 2005 * Episode 4789 - 18 August 2005 * Episode 4808 - 14 September 2005 * Episode 4831 - 17 October 2005 * Episode 4847 - 8 November 2005 * Episode 4859 - 24 November 2005 2006 *Episode 4879 - 12 January 2006 *Episode 4904 - 16 February 2006 *Episode 4922 - 14 March 2006 *Episode 4948 - 19 April 2006 *Episode 4973 - 24 May 2006 *Episode 4998 - 28 June 2006 *Episode 5015 - 21 July 2006 *Episode 5043 - 30 August 2006 *Episode 5061 - 25 September 2006 *Episode 5089 - 2 November 2006 *Episode 5119 - 14 December 2006 2007 *Episode 5143 - 7 February 2007 *Episode 5163 - 7 March 2007 *Episode 5201 - 30 April 2007 *Episode 5238 - 20 June 2007 *Episode 5267 - 31 July 2007 *Episode 5295 - 7 September 2007 *Episode 5335 - 2 November 2007 *Episode 5356 - 3 December 2007 2008 *Episode 5383 - 6 February 2008 *Episode 5407 - 11 March 2008 Category:Neighbours actors. Category:Neighbours actors who have appeared in Blue Heelers Category:Neighbours actors who have appeared in A Country Practice Category:Neighbours actors who have appeared in Stingers Category:Actors and production team Category:Neighbours production team. Category:Neighbours scriptwriters.